Big Hugs (battybarney2014's version)
Big Hugs is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Baby Bop knows that it's great to give a big hug with Barney and his friends. Educational Theme: Hugs/Love Stories: Everybody Needs a Hug Recap Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # Best of Friends # This is Not My Day # Being Me # Everyone is Special # Someone to Love You Forever # Big Hug! # I Love You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". Quotes Quote 1 *BJ: Come on, Sissy! You'll have to be patient. *Baby Bop: Okay, BJ. *Riff: Barney, where are you? *Barney: Hi, everybody! *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Barney! *BJ: I'm ready to paint a picture of Barney. *Barney: I wanna be still. *Riff: But Barney, You want to stand still like a statue. *Barney: Alright. *Melanie: Hi, guys! I am going to play a soccer game with my friends. *Amy: Can I go with you? *Baby Bop: Why sure. *Barney: Yes, that's what friends are for. Friends also play together. Quote 2 *Melanie: Amy, Baby Bop wants to our friend. *Amy: Yeah, me too. *Megan: Hi, Melanie. Hi, Amy. *Eva: Hi. *Amy: Hi, everybody. *Tracy: We're ready for a soccer game. *Ryan: We need to wear soccer uniforms, shorts and sneakers to practice our game. *Eva: Where is Baby Bop? *Melanie: I don't know! *Baby Bop: But, I know! I'll give Barney and everyone a very special hug. (sighs) BJ is so busy to paint a picture of Barney and nobody wants to give hugs. Quote 3 *Baby Bop: I wonder there are so many ways to hug. Just like I love my friends. *Rachel: Baby Bop, what are you doing? *Laura: I wish she's wanting to hug. *David: Possibly. *Baby Bop: Hi, Rachel. Hi, Laura. Hi, David. *Laura: Hi, Baby Bop. What's wrong? *Baby Bop: I really need to hug. * Quote 4 *Barney: Is something going on here? *Baby Bop: I want to see BJ's picture of Barney. *David: Let's check it out! *Both: Okay. *Barney: I'm coming! *BJ: See. My masterpeice of complete! *Riff: Wowzer! Way to go, Beej! *Barney: Wow! That's a wonderful painting! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. I'm going to put in on the table to dry. *Ryan: Hi, guys! We're back! *Marcos: Look what we bought! *Barney: What's that? *Myra: We got soccer jerseys, sneakers, shorts and a soccer ball. *BJ: Cool! *Mei: And tomorrow's a soccer championship! *David: I want to come. *Laura: Me too. *Rachel: Sure. *Barney: That's great! Everyone makes a difference and that makes you special. Quote 5 *Myra: I am so special like me. *Mei: And me, *Noah: And me, *Lily: And me, *Tori, Sofia, Victor: And us, *Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie and Amy: And us, *Megan, Eva, Nathan: And us, *All: And all of us! *Barney: That's right. * Quote 6 *Barney: This story is about "Everybody Needs a Hug". * Quote 7 *Barney: Everybody give me a great big hug! *(Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids hug Barney) *Barney: WHOA! This is a BIG Barney hug! You know, everybody loves your friends and family and just like you! Quote 8 *Kids: Bye, Barney! *Barney: Bye! *BJ: Barney, we always be your friend. *Riff: Me too. *BJ: Are we going to watch our friends play soccer tomorrow? *Baby Bop: Yes, we would! *Barney: Okay! Bye now! *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Bye, Barney! *(Baby Bop, BJ and Riff disappear and Toy Barney. A twinkle appears in Barney's right eye) Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)